Le fruit de la solitude !
by Tik4Tak
Summary: Elle essaye de l'oublier, mais elle l'aime encore à en mourir, parce que vivre sans lui, lui est impossible. Elle a donné son âme et tous ses espoirs, à une personne sans plus aucune existence. À une personne qui ne vie que dans des souvenirs... des souve


Alors, me revoilà avec un nouveau One-Shote qui, j'espere vous plaira. Et je voulais avant tout remercier, fiind-l0ve, Jun Rogue, Cally-Muse, littlebeattle, Mina 008, fantasia-49, et tout les autres pour avoir envoyé autant reviews. C'est vraiment très gentil à vous. Voulà, après ce petit moment d'émotion, je vous laisse lire et je vous dis à tout de suite, en bas de la page!!

* * *

Elle pense à lui ce soir, comme tout les soirs depuis qu'il est partit rejoindre les cieux. La solitude est venue la voir, l'enveloppent de son manteau de douleur. Elle se demande si elle pourra un jour, encore aimée comme elle l'a aimée. Mais, elle connaît déjà la réponse. Non... Non, elle ne pourra pas, parce qu'elle lui a déjà tout donné et qu'il ne lui reste plus rien. Parce qu'il était celui sans qui le monde s'éteint. Elle donnerai ses jours pour une nuit dans ses bras. Elle donnerai ses rêves, pour ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle essaye de l'oublier, mais elle l'aime encore à en mourir, parce que vivre sans lui, lui est impossible. Elle a donné son âme et tous ses espoirs, à une personne sans plus aucune existence. À une personne qui ne vie que dans des souvenirs... des souvenirs qui s'estompent déjà. Elle aurais du épuiser ses larmes depuis le temps qu'elles se déversent, mais elle ne semble pas pourvoir les arrêter. Elle revoit encore son regard. Les portes de son âme, si froides en apparences, mais qui dans le secret de leur intimités brûlaient d'amour pour elle. Elle se torture en se rappelant le début de leur histoire, qui ils le savaient bien n'aurais jamais dû exister, mais qui poussée par un trop plein d'amour avait été révélée au grand jour. Et ils avaient continués leur chemin, main dans la main, sans se soucier des insultes et moqueries lancées sur leur passage. Sans se soucier du danger qu'ils encouraient. Elle ressent sa présence, près d'elle, encore et toujours, comme une ombre -qui elle en était certaine- la suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde. Les parois de sa vie glisse, elle essaye de s'accrocher mais, lentement la vie s'échappe jusqu'à se qu'elle n'arrive plus à la rattraper. La joie et le bonheur s'en vole loin d'elle pour ne laisser place qu'à la tourmente et la détresse. Et elle a mal. Mais pendant que le monde la juge, pour avoir aimé un homme comme lui, pour avoir donné son amour à Drago Malefoy, elle ne voit qu'une issue, qu'un refuge: mourir d'aimer. Parce que le temps fait mal et qu'il semble ralentir, jusqu'à s'arrêter. Comme si les seconde se transformaient en minutes, les minutes en heures et les heures en éternité. Parce qu'elle ne pourra pas supporter l'éternité d'une vie, si elle n'est pas blottie dans le creux de ses bras. Alors de son plein gré, même si elle sait qu'il ne l'aurait pas souhaité, elle s'enfonce dans la nuit. Elle paye l'amour au prix de sa vie. Elle a décidé d'abandonner le monde, les gens haineux et leur insultes pour se retrouver dans les ailes d'un ange, son ange. Elle se trouve des excuses pour le geste qu'elle s'apprête à faire, comme penser qu'ils n'ont pas pu vivre leur amour en paix, alors il pourra au moins mourir libre. Que quand on est accroc, même si ça fait mal, ça fait encore plus mal de décrocher, alors elle ne décroche pas, elle se laisse glisser dans les abîmes de l'enfer, elle se laisse mourir d'aimer. Mais elle veut partir la tête haute, sortir vainqueur de cette bataille. Leur montrer, à eux, tous ces gens qui se sont montrés cruel envers elle, lui et leur amour, elle veut leur montrer qu'ils ont été plus forte que leur haine et que maintenant ils seront plus fort que la mort. Elle veut mourir par amour comme on peut mourir de n'importe quoi et n'emporter que ce qui fut eux, ce qui fut lui. Elle aurait donné sa vie pour qu'ils s'aiment encore une nuit. Elle risque son âme pour le rejoindre et peut lui importe qu'il soit en enfers ou au paradis.

Mais désormais, tout ça n'a plus d'importance ...

Ses veines sont ouvertes, le sang coule sur sa jolie robe blanche, se mêlant à sa chevelure d'orée, se répandant sur le sol tel un venin dans les veines, jusqu'à faire cesser les battement de son coeur ...

Elle est morte...

Elle est morte pour lui.

Et parfois, quand la nuit est calme et que le silence règne, le ciel pleur en secret cet amour inconnu des dieux. Cet amour assassin. Cet amour maudit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors qu'en pensez vous,je sais c'est assé court mais bon ça mais venu comme ça et je ne vous pas se que j'aurais pu rajouté!!

Sinon, une petite review pour la route, s'il-vous-plais!!

Tak(toute seule) pour vous servir!!


End file.
